<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bouquets by Blue_Flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171569">The Bouquets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames'>Blue_Flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa chinensis, Dianthus chinensis, Chrysanthemum morifolium, Paeonia suffruticosa, and a great boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bouquets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my attempt at the first challenge with the theme of "species". The hardest part of this for me is keeping it below 200 words (I really wanted to write so much more but where's the fun in that?) I'll put all of these together in a series but they won't all be linked. I hope you all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Rosa chinensis: </em>symbol of love, affection, and beauty. Yuzuru smiled, admiring them as he moved the white and pale pink blooms around so that he could get a better look at the other flowers.</p>
<p><em>Dianthus chinensis: </em>native to Europe and Asia. The white represent pure love and good luck, and the dark red represent the deep love and affection. Yuzuru loved them; carnations always seemed so pretty and delicate to him, and they were one of the most beloved types of flowers. That, and the dark red ones that represent the deep love also happen to be another country’s national flower.</p>
<p><em>Chrysanthemum morifolium: </em>Yuzuru recognised this one. The yellow flowers were the official flowers of Japan, and their petals felt so delicate against his finger tips as he moved them around in the bouquet. (He couldn’t really get <em>Prunus serrulata </em>in a bouquet)</p>
<p><em>Paeonia suffruticosa: </em>symbols of romance, compassion, and prosperity. They were also native to China, and the pale pink of the petals reminded Yuzuru so much of his own Haru yo koi costume.</p>
<p>“Thank you Javi,” Yuzuru whispered as he gave the other a one-armed hug so as to not crush the bouquet. “They’re beautiful. I love them.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>